


Desk

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [20]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Biting, Coercion, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin Wrynn is trying to concentrate on answering the post when Prince Wrathion decides to make a royal nuisance of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin is a cis man; Wrathion is a trans man.

Questions about Westfall were always the trickiest.

Anduin Wrynn tapped the feather tip of his quill to his lips in a delicate pattern as he considered how to word what he wanted to put next. It wasn't even anyone important; a minor noble demanding to know why this year's harvest wasn't as profitable as in decades past. These letters were a copper a count, and it was getting difficult to answer them in his characteristically patient style. The ones he counted as being from someone important were the ones from the children, the peasants, the lesser-offs who had genuine questions and needed genuine answers. The letter he was responding to now was pure self-interest.

So his irritation was mixed with relief when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

It _did_ make him jump, regardless; he heard a yelp of alarm and realised a moment later it was his own, despite having recognised the sheer heat of the hand immediately. He stood up, angry, and turned to face Prince Wrathion with a flare.

"Don't _do_  that," he admonished. "One of these days you'll do it to Left and get yourself stabbed, and I don't want you to come crying to _me_  when it happens."  
"Left is aware of my whereabouts at all times, my dear Prince," was all Wrathion had to say in response. He moved in to hug Anduin, slipping his arms around his waist and moving immediately to kiss his neck.

Anduin was having none of it. At least, he told himself that. "I'm still angry at you for sneaking up on me," he scowled, trying to turn back to his desk but finding Wrathion's arms encircling him from all angles. Those hot, soft lips kept kissing all the right spots on his neck and he had to grip his hands into fists to stop himself from melting under them. "Light, Wrathion, I've got work to do..."

Wrathion audibly purred against Anduin's ear. "I don't suppose you have time for a little _break_ , do you?"

"How I ended up as the consort of such a--" Anduin stifled a gasp as he felt Wrathion's hand unashamedly grope for his crotch. "... _lustful_  dragon I'll never know," he said, giving up and leaning back into Wrathion's grasp with a slight smirk. "Okay."

Anduin felt Wrathion's teeth gently close on the back of his neck as claws tugged his belt loose and slid his trousers down. Being exposed at his place of work like this gave Anduin a rush that pleased Wrathion with its tangible effects - the dragon hummed against his ear contentedly as his cock rapidly began to harden in the other man's hand. Anduin's breath quickened at the hungry way Wrathion nibbled his ear, tilting his head to kiss him properly.

They stayed like this for a short while before Anduin's leg began to twinge at the knee. Wrathion had felt him swaying on the spot a little, so he let Anduin out of his grip for long enough to see where he was going - and laughed shortly when he saw that he was opening the desk drawer and withdrawing a small bottle from it.  
"You keep lubricant in your desk, Anduin Wrynn? Who's lustful _now_?"  
"You can't talk," Anduin retorted, sticking his tongue out. "You came here to see me with it in the first place."

Carefully, Wrathion helped Anduin clamber onto the desk, his good knee rustling papers as he knelt there and his bad leg outstretched with no weight on it. His hands gripped the other side of it, keeping himself steady; it was good, sturdy Elwynn oak, unlikely to break under his admittedly slight weight. His breath began to quicken again when he felt Wrathion's hands encircle his bare hips; doubly so when, after disappearing for a moment, he felt the cool lubricant drip onto his entrance and Wrathion's warm finger press into it.

If he thought Wrathion's hand gripping his cock again was doing wonders for his arousal, then he hadn't anticipated what he'd feel when the dragon nudged his finger against that wonderful place inside of him. He felt sorry, for a moment, for those that possessed similar anatomy but didn't get any pleasure from it being stimulated; and then his thoughts were swept away, his head thrown back as the dragon's ministrations rendered him absolutely useless with pleasure. He felt himself twitch, then shudder - then he moaned Wrathion's name as he reached his peak, keeping it as quiet as he could so's not to disturb the guards posted outside of his door.

He scowled as Wrathion helped him down, a smug grin on his face. "Why, whatever's _that_ look for, my Prince? I just brought you immeasurable pleasure, did I not?"  
"You ruined my draft," Anduin said, gesturing to the half-written letter that was now covered in his own fluids. He didn't like to admit the way it made his cheeks flush to think of it - but he only felt his blush deepen when Wrathion picked up his quill with a mischievous grin on his face.

Mocking dipping it into the cum, he read what he was supposedly writing aloud in a mimic of Anduin's voice: "from the desk of Anduin Llane Wrynn, I hope you've enjoyed reading my letter as much as I enjoyed myself today. Light be with you, Prince Anduin Wrynn."

Anduin couldn't help but laugh. "You're lucky it was a crappy draft anyway."


End file.
